warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Amy Farrah Fowler
Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D., is a neurobiologist, whom Raj and Howard discovered as a possible match for Sheldon Cooper through an Online dating service (without Sheldon's knowledge). Amy is from Glendale, California, as revealed by Sheldon in "The Weekend Vortex". She studied at Harvard University (revealed in "The Scavenger Vortex", S7E03), and had a semester in Norway. She also has a doctorate degree in neurobiology ("The Roommate Transmogrification", S4E24). By Sheldon's own admission, she is most like him by any standard. Like him, she has previously avoided relationships (whether romantic or otherwise is entirely unclear), and only participated in online dating herself to fulfill an agreement with her mother that she dates someone at least once a year so she can continue to have access to her mother's George Foreman grill. She has her own apartment in Glendale, California. She also has a five-year plan to become Mrs. Cooper which appears to be working through the eighth season due to them discussing a future and having children together. By the ninth season, Amy wants to take a breather from their relationship and naive Sheldon pushes her so she breaks up with him. Later on in the season, however, the two reconcile and resume their relationship. In the tenth season, they start living together in Apartment 4B after Amy's apartment is flooded, and it eventually becomes a permanent arrangement, and they grow closer than ever. At the end of the season, Amy reluctantly goes to Princeton for a 3-month internship. Meanwhile, Sheldon's previous admirer, Ramona Nowitzki, returns, and, not really acknowleding he has a new love interest, who is currently away, starts to become a little overbearing, eventually leading to Sheldon going to Princeton to propose to Amy. Personality Though Amy and Sheldon are very similar, they have some notable differences. She does not, for example, share his love of Star Trek, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Comic Books or Trains. At first, she does not participate in wearing costumes on a whim like the guys do, though she is excited to wear a couples' costume for Halloween one year and, another time, dresses up as a Star Fleet medical officer in order to increase Sheldon's feelings for her. Amy is more willing to socialize with others than Sheldon. While Sheldon generally refuses to accept the need for intimacy, Amy appears to desire the kinds of friendship she was denied as a child. She is capable of acknowledging that she is part of a group, as shown in "The Zazzy Substitution" when she uses the phrase "my colleagues and I." She also finds people of the opposite sex attractive, although she is initially unable to understand her physical desire for Penny's ex-boyfriend Zack Johnson until it is examined by Sheldon and her. Additionally, she has less of a problem with physical human contact than Sheldon, as seen in "The 21-Second Excitation" when she, without hesitation, attempted to engage in "harmless experimentation with lesbianism" with Penny, in "The Love Car Displacement" when she offered Penny to share a room with her and in "The Cohabitation Formulation" when she hugged Penny to comfort her, when Penny got upset over Leonard finding a new girlfriend (Priya). In "The Agreement Dissection", she, albeit under the influence of alcohol, kissed Penny on the mouth and later did the same to Sheldon the same night. Amy and Sheldon know how each other thinks because when it comes to the game Counterfactuals, only they know the correct answers whose logic is very obvious to both of them. Other people like Leonard do not see how they obtain their answers. Amy is very blunt and says things that make others feel awkward, though she has developed into a very loyal friend to the girls and a devoted girlfriend to Sheldon. She has low self-esteem, the main reason why she always put up with Sheldon when no one else wants to date her. She is also a virgin and so is Sheldon. Sheldon is not in a hurry to lose his virginity, but Amy is considering it. She is also allergic to avocados and likes Chaucer, other medieval poetry, old French movies and writes Little House on the Prairie fan fiction. Physical Appearance Amy is 5' 4" (1.63 m), brunette and with greenish-blue eye color. Her wardrobe includes red-frame glasses, cardigans worn over plaid shirts, denim skirts, tights and orthopedic shoes and sometimes jumpers or floral dresses on special occaisions. She also has modest taste in evening attire. Her hair is usually untied. Sheldon describes her by Amy in her hypothetical alternate-reality story as "a cute bespectacled neurobiologist with hair the color of mud" in "The Cooper Extraction". Biography History/Early life (Before the show) Amy was born to Mr. and Mrs. Fowler on December 17th (as proven by Sheldon having a ticket to the premiere on THURSDAY, that being the 17th), possibly between 1979 and 1982. What happened to her father and whether she has siblings are unknown. She has a strained relationship with her mother. She was very lonely and had no friends from nursery school through to graduate school. The closest thing she had to a friend in high school was the janitor whom she regularly had lunch with until his wife found out, called Amy a "puta" (Portuguese for "whore") and made her stop. Only her mother signed her high school yearbook. Mrs. Fowler also paid Amy's cousin to take her to the prom, but he used the money to buy drugs. She did attend the prom, but was only on the clean-up crew and danced with her mop. After high school, Amy went to Harvard and received a Ph.D. in neurobiology. Season 3 Amy makes her first appearance in the Season 3 finale where she meets Sheldon after she was matched to him on a dating site by Howard and Raj. Season 4 Amy had appeared in 15 episodes in Season 4 and she had been absent from 9 episodes in Season 4 (1: S4E2, 2: S4E4, 3: S4E6, 4: S4E7, 5: S4E9, 6: S4E11, 7: S4E12, 8: S4E18 and 9: S4E23). Amy becomes very close with Sheldon starting in the premiere episode where they have dinner with Penny and Amy is quite condescending with her. Sheldon tells everyone "Yes, she's a girl and yes, she's my friend, but no, she is not my girlfriend.". Later, in "The 21-Second Excitation", Amy invites herself to Penny and Bernadette's girls' night. There, she begins her friendship with them and they start hanging out, beginning the story of Penny's Posse. Season 5 Amy had appeared in 21 episodes in Season 5 and had been absent from 3 episodes in Season 5 (1: S5E7, 2: S5E20 and 3: S5E21). Season 6 Amy had appeared in 22 episodes in Season 5 and had been absent from 2 episodes in Season 6 (1: S6E8 and 2: S6E22). In "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S6E10), Amy appears to have the flu, and asks Sheldon to take care of her, later on, though, Sheldon realizes Amy was decieving him, and decides she needs to be taught a lesson; he resorts to spanking her, which she enjoys. Season 7 Amy has appeared in all the episodes in Season 7. Season 8 She appeared in all episodes. Season 9 She appeared in all episodes. In the beginning of the season, she still wants time to think about her relationship with Sheldon, and breaks up with him after he inadvertently offends her. She later starts dating another man, Dave Gibbs, who has an interest in Sheldon, much to Amy's dismay. Sometime later, Amy and Sheldon make amends. When the new Star Wars movie comes out, at the same time as Amy's birthday, Sheldon decides to sacrifice going to the movie to spend Amy's birthday with her, and decides to give her a present she won't forget: having sex, which they both enjoy. Amy is delighted that she is going to get the same present for her birthday next year. When Sheldon's MeeMah comes to visit, she and Amy immediately squabble, and it is then that Amy finds out Sheldon has an engagement ring. Season 10 She appeared in all episodes. In "The Cohabitation Experimentation" (S10E4), Amy's apartment is flooded, so she decides to move in with Sheldon, Leonard and Penny suggest they try it as an experiment. However, Sheldon and Amy immediately have some minor conflicts. In "The Hot Tub Contamination" (S10E5), Sheldon and Amy consult Penny and Leonard respectively to resolve their conflicts and discuss their issues, and in the end, they agree to make some compromises. In "The Veracity Elasticity" (S10E7), Amy's apartment is fixed up, but she keeps that a secret from Sheldon because she doesn't want to stop living with him, so they move into Apartment 4B permanently. Gallery Sheldon and Amy meet.jpg|Sheldon first meets Amy First Date.png|Penny joins Sheldon and Amy on their first date Dinner.png|Penny drops in on Amy and the guys Homosexuality.jpg|Amy kisses Penny while on a date with Sheldon First Kiss.png|Sheldon and Amy have their first kiss Playing Doctor.png|Amy plays doctor, Star-Trek-style, for Sheldon Lab Partners.png|Sheldon assists Amy in her lab To Disneyland.png|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette go to Disneyland for the weekend A Tiara.jpg|Amy is overjoyed that Sheldon got her a tiara Twister.jpg|Amy, Bernadette, and Penny playing Twister The Girls.jpg|The three female stars of the show: Penny, Amy, and Bernadette Wrestling and Kissing.png|After a wrestling match, Penny and Amy kiss Sheldon Retaliation.png|Furious with Bernadette for having her car towed, Amy swings her bag at her, accidentally hitting Penny in the face Punishment.png|Sheldon spanks Amy for decieving him by pretending to be sick, however Amy appears to enjoy Sheldon slapping her butt Guilt.png|Having dinner with Leonard and Bernadette, Amy feels guilty about lying to Sheldon Snort.jpg|Disgusted by Leonard stating that he and Penny are honest with each other, Amy snorts Spying.jpg|Amy and Sheldon listen in on Penny Viva Las Vegas.jpg|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette go to Vegas for the weekend Second Thoughts.jpg|During their 5-year anniversary, Amy begins to question if Sheldon even thinks about her Outrage.png|Amy is outraged when she sees Sheldon taunting her on a Fun-With-Flags video and decides to let him have it Confrontation.jpg|Amy confronts Sheldon for his offensive video Bernadette the Spy.jpg|A disguised Bernadette records Amy as she and Dave are having dinner Busted.png|After accidentally backing up into Dave's car, Penny, Bernadette, and Leonard are caught by Amy and Dave Reconciliation.jpg|Sheldon and Amy rekindle their love for each other Shock and Amazement.png|Amy is overwhelmed with excitement that Sheldon wants to have sex with her for her birthday Birthday Treat.jpg|Amy is eager for the present Sheldon has in store for her Post-Coitus.jpg|Sheldon and Amy after having coitus Relish.png|Amy is delighted by the thought of having sex on her birthday next year Tension.png|Amy doesn't get along too well with Sheldon's MeeMah Dual Hosts.jpg|Now that they're a couple again, Sheldon and Amy are dual hosts for Sheldon's talk show "Fun With Flags" Grown-ups.png|Bernadette tells Penny and Amy about her pregnancy Karaoke.png|Penny and Amy sing Justin Bieber's "Baby" to commemorate Bernadette's pregnancy Birthday Prep.jpg|Amy gets Sheldon ready for his birthday gathering Coercion.png|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette humorously coerce Raj to turn down Emily's invitation Hoarder.jpg|Sheldon reveals his secret store-house to Amy Bribing Stuart.png|Sheldon pays Stuart to go shopping with Amy in his place; displeased, Amy pays Stuart to give Sheldon a piece of her mind Cohabitation Experiment.png|With her apartment flooded, Amy decides to move in with Sheldon; Leonard and Penny suggest they try it as an experiment. Conflict Resolution.png|Sheldon and Amy resolve their issues and make living together more comfortable Hosts.jpg|Now that they're comfortable living together, Amy and Sheldon host a dinner party Poke.png|En route to the hospital, Sheldon pokes Amy's nose, stating that instead of ruining her birthday, he'll just ruin 24 individual hours throughout the year Holiday Trip.jpg|Sheldon and Amy visit Sheldon's mother in Texas for Christmas Consolation.png|Amy comforts Sheldon with a kiss Proposal.jpg|Sheldon follows Amy to Princeton to propose to her: Will Sheldon and Amy get married? Category:The Big Bang Theory Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Live-action characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:American characters Category:Scientists Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Warner Bros. characters